


Not Again

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP --- No summary needed!  But...  Buffy talks Tara into moving back into the house, Willow doesn't understand the words of LEAVE TARA ALONE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

Buffy finds herself eavesdropping... again. Dropping her head onto her crossed forearms, she listens in to the conversation... the same conversation that has happened for the last two months, just a variation but the gist is always the same.

"Tara, please..." Willow begs softly as she watches Tara prepare dinner.

Tara takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "Willow, it's the same thing over and over again. The answer is no and will always be no. Drop it and move on, before I do." 

Buffy's head jerks up… the last sentence something new to the conversation. The two Wiccan's had been broken up for the past eight months, Tara having originally moved out of the house and back into the dormitory. 

It had taken until she had broken down on Tara's lap with the whole Spike mess for her to realize how much she wanted and needed the Wiccan close by. The woman’s unselfish help, thoughts and plain being there for her without any kind of judgment something she needed desperately. After that, she'd asked for Xander’s help for them to fix up the majority of the basement as a room for Tara with a toilet, shower and sink then pretty much begged the Wiccan to move back in with them. 

She had to practically guilt the Wiccan into moving back in, as she had been extremely resistant to the idea. It having taken her a month of visiting Tara every chance she could and talking to her to finally get her to admit what the hell happened between the two women. To say she was shocked when Tara had told her Willow had fucked with her mind would be putting it mildly. Of course the Wiccan hadn’t phrased it that way, but the bare bones of the matter was Willow had knowingly gone in and fucked with Tara’s mind after everything the Wiccan had gone through with Glory. After that, it had taken a couple more weeks of begging and pleading that she needed Tara to move back home, she needed the Wiccan’s strength and help to get her through her own hurt and pain, promising to be there for Tara whenever she needed her. 

Tara had finally conceded and moved back in after Buffy had a conversation with Willow that Tara was NOT moving back for her, and she had gotten a promise from the redhead to not push Tara. That promise had lasted for roughly two weeks. Willow had broken down begging Tara to come back to her and forgive her. Tara had seen where she was about to get on the redhead and shook her head with a look that she would take it from there. Tara had calmly explained to Willow that she could never forget what she did and honestly felt that she could never be with her again. Willow had run away crying and pretty much kept to herself for a few days afterwards. It was over a week later before she tried again. And ever since then it was every five to fourteen days she’d try to corner Tara and get her to forgive her, with always basically the same conversation ensuing. Unfortunately, this time if Tara’s comment and the strained tones in her voice were anything to go by, she had reached the end of her patience. 

Stretching her legs out from where she’d gathered them against her chest and had rested her arms on top of her knees as she sat in the chair, Buffy stands and strides through the dining room and into the kitchen, not knowing if Tara will welcome her intervening, since she had told her that she would handle Willow, but not able to chance the Wiccan leaving the house again. 

***

Tara growls softly as Willow continues to beg, not having heard her, or maybe she was just ignoring what she said. “WILLOW!” Tara finally yells, seeing the mouth snap shut and eyes widen in shock as they look at her. “I will NOT come back to you. I DO NOT love you anymore. I have tried my best to make you understand without being blunt, but it obviously isn’t working. You destroyed the trust I had in you and that is something you’ll never get back. So, either you give up on trying to get me back and go on with your life, or I’m leaving… for good this time.” Tara smacks her hand down on the counter and turns her back on Willow, missing Buffy stepping into the kitchen. “You have two choices. Leave and let me finish fixing dinner, or open your mouth and one more word comes out of it, and I’ll pack up and leave. The choice is yours.” 

Buffy’s eyes widen as she watches Willow’s mouth start to open. Slapping her hand hurriedly across her mouth, she literally wraps her other arm around the redhead’s waist and carries her out of the kitchen, growling as Willow struggles in her arms. Tightening her grip, Buffy maneuvers her body so she can get an elbow on the handle of the screen door and pushes it open. Ignoring the painful kicks landing on her shins, Buffy strides down the sidewalk until she’s at the end of the block before setting a still struggling Willow down and releasing her to step back quickly. 

“What the HELL do you think you’re doing?” Willow snarls as she spins around to glare at Buffy. 

“I’m keeping you from making Tara leave after I had to practically get down on my hands and knees for her to move back in, is what I’m doing!” Buffy snarls right back. 

“Well, I certainly didn’t make you do that, now did I?” Willow’s eyes narrow on Buffy. “I didn’t make you finish a room down in the basement and talk Tara into moving back in.”

“No, you didn’t make me, Willow. I did! I did it for my own sanity. And I had a promise from you that you weren’t going to bug her about getting back together with you. That lasted two weeks… TWO WEEKS! She’s told you over and over and OVER again that she isn’t getting back together with you, and yet you insist on bitching, moaning, whining and complaining to her about how you haven’t done any magic. That she was ‘willing’ to give you a chance before, so why not this time.” Buffy growls deeply as she stares at the redhead. “The reason ‘not this time’ is because you HAD your chance and you blew it! You, no one else. So either shut the hell up, or your ass can move out. Because honestly, if I have to choose between having you or having Tara for a roommate, I’m picking Tara.”

“Wha-?” Willow’s mouth drops open as she stares in shock at the slayer. 

Buffy just shakes her head at Willow and slowly turns her back on the redhead. “I’m an idiot and didn’t see what was right in front of my face this whole time.” Buffy murmurs, as with the thought that she would pick Tara for a roommate, she had realized she’d choose the blonde Wiccan for a hell of a lot more than a roomie. 

“Huh?” Willow unconsciously trails slowly behind the slayer, her mind trying to go over what Buffy had said as the slayer practically bolts towards the house.

Buffy slides to a stop in the kitchen watching as Tara jerks around looking at her, the shock obvious on her face from the entrance she’d just made. “You can’t leave.” Buffy shakes her head, slowly closing the distance between the two of them. “I’m an idiot, and spend a lot of the time in the dark both literally and figuratively. But when I finally see what’s right in front of my face…” Buffy smiles softly, remembering all the soft words, touches and loving… yes, loving smiles the witch had sent in her direction. Not remembering when the smiles had turned loving instead of friendly but knowing that they had been that way for a long time. “And I think I understand why you never said anything… and probably never would have. But I expect that to change from now on.” Buffy warns as she comes to a stop inside Tara’s personal space, her eyes searching blue eyes that had started off worried and somewhat scared and the more she had talked, the more the caring and love had shone through.

“Buffy…” Tara starts only to be stopped by a finger gently pressing against her lips. 

“I have to be the one to do this, Tara. And I’m really, really sorry if you didn’t mean it this way, but I’d rather do what I want to do and ask forgiveness after the fact than to ask permission. I’ve found out that’s the best way for me to usually get what I want.” Buffy whispers softly as she shifts the hand that was pressing a finger against Tara’s lips to cup Tara’s cheek and finish leaning in the short distance to place her lips against the softest, fullest lips she’d ever imagined.

Tara whimpers against the slayer’s lips, her body relaxing into the slayer’s smaller, stronger body even as she wraps her arms around Buffy’s waist, her hands against Buffy’s strong back, fingers spread and pulling the smaller woman closer, the flitting thought that she’d been waiting and hoping for this moment for roughly six months travels through her mind before disappearing as she feels a warm, wet tongue flicking against her lips, silently begging for entrance.

Buffy unconsciously growls as Tara grants her entrance. Delving into the sweet cavern and pressing her body even more firmly against Tara’s, one part of her mind is taking in the feel of full breasts pressing against her own small breasts, making her growl even deeper at the feel of nipples hardening perceptibly, causing a similar reaction in her body. Another part of her mind is just taking in the feelings flowing through her, and the taste of the Wiccan’s mouth as they slowly and lazily discover the different textures, flavors and feel of each other’s mouths. Burying both hands in Tara’s hair, Buffy moans deeply as she feels surprisingly strong hands caressing down her back to cup her butt cheeks, pulling her lower body in tight against Tara’s. 

Finally they break off the kiss for some much needed oxygen, leaning their foreheads against each other, neither woman having heard Willow’s quiet, shocked inhale as she’d stepped into the kitchen or her quick retreat as she left the house.

“Sweet, Goddess.” Tara whispers as she finally gets partial control of her desire and her oxygen starved lungs drag in enough air to help bring her beating heart down to just a fast rhythm instead of the hundred miles an hour it had previously been working at.

“Second that.” Buffy keeps her eyes closed, a small smile on her face as she lets her fingers play in the silky softness of Tara’s hair. “Is this where I ask your forgiveness for kissing you and promise never to do it again?” Buffy smirks slightly at the thought, Tara’s response putting paid to any thoughts of her possibly misunderstanding Tara’s looks and touches.

“Only if you want me to kick your ass.” Tara growls softly, smirking as she realizes where her hands are, squeezing the muscular flesh firmly. “Would much rather ki…” Tara cuts herself off, blushing darkly at what she was about to say.

“Ohhh. You can NOT stop that comment right in the middle like that.” Buffy shifts her head away and opens her eyes to look at the red-faced Wiccan. As Tara’s eyes sparkle with mischief and the crooked grin that makes her heart pick up speed crosses her face, Buffy’s lips curl up in response. 

“You asked for it.” Tara warns, quirking her eyebrow slightly. “I would much rather kiss, lick, nibble and maybe even take a nice little bite of your ass than kick it.” Tara giggles then starts to laugh as Buffy’s eyes widen in surprise and shock before she blushes and whimpers. Letting her fingers dig in gently to Buffy’s butt cheeks, Tara rocks their bodies together lightly. “You might like it, if you haven’t tried it.”

“No doubt.” Buffy struggles to get out, trying to stop the low whimpers escaping her throat at the thought of Tara doing all kinds of naughty, wicked things to her. When the thought of doing all those same naughty, wicked things to Tara crosses her mind, Buffy groans deeply and buries her face against Tara’s neck, unconsciously grinding her body lightly against Tara’s as the desire burns hotly inside her. 

“Buffy…” Tara whimpers quietly as the slayer’s body grinding against hers presses against her clit, making it ache for relief even more than it already was. 

The smell of arousal coming from Tara almost doubling is more than Buffy can stand. Growling deeply, she nips firmly at the warm skin of Tara’s shoulder, gently untangling her hands from the blonde hair as she strokes down her back and wiggles them under the Wiccan’s shirt to stroke over the warm flesh. Dragging her tongue up Tara’s neck, Buffy grins as Tara stretches her neck to give her free rein. “God, you taste good.” Buffy sucks lightly on the flesh across Tara’s jaw, slowly making her way to pouty, kiss swollen lips. 

“You have no idea.” Tara growls deeply as she grasps Buffy’s bottom lip between her teeth and nips firmly before kissing the slayer hungrily, her desire taking control as she plunders the slayer’s mouth even as her hands try and wiggle their way between the slayer’s flesh and her tight jeans.

Buffy barely has time to register Tara’s surprising words before Tara’s tongue is literally invading her mouth demandingly and forcefully, something she honestly wouldn’t expect of the Wiccan, though she can feel herself reacting strongly to the woman in her arms.

“Clothes…” Tara fights with Buffy’s jeans as she breaks away from the kiss, panting heavily as she shifts her body back slightly from Buffy’s, her hands eagerly sliding around the flesh to the front of the slayer’s jeans.

Hands digging into the Wiccan’s waist to steady herself as Tara quickly and efficiently slides the buttons of her jeans out of the holes and pushes the flaps aside. A streak of sanity shoots through Buffy’s mind, realizing they’re in the middle of the kitchen about ready to do something that she doesn’t want to stop, but also doesn’t want someone else to come in and interrupt them at. Gently pressing Tara’s hand against her mound, fighting the groan wanting to escape her at the fingers that had started to stroke over the flesh on their way further down her body, Buffy drops her head and bangs it lightly on Tara’s shoulder. “Basement.” Buffy finally whispers, hoping Tara will understand she doesn’t want to stop, but just wants to re-locate.

Tara starts to growl her displeasure at being stopped, it taking a few moments for Buffy’s single word to penetrate her brain, and a few more to make sense. Blinking to clear some of the sexual haze, she realizes where they are. Nodding her head, not able to say anything, she gently turns Buffy around, pressing against her back, but keeping her hand in the slayer’s open jeans and urges Buffy to the basement door, hurrying down them, unconsciously shutting and locking the door behind her as she presses loosely to the slayer’s body, not wanting to lose contact with the strong woman, not knowing how they managed the stairs without falling down them and breaking their fool necks, but somehow managing.

Buffy finds herself practically thrown on Tara’s bed, the Wiccan half on top of her as she kisses her deeply while her hand finally starts to slip further into her pants. Groaning deeply as questing fingers glide between her lips and stroke firmly over her clit Buffy bucks hard into the hand bringing her close to climax with a knowledgeable touch.

“Clothes.” Tara finally grinds out as she fights Buffy’s jeans, wanting to bury her fingers inside the slayer, but only able to stroke over the swollen muscle starting to spasm continuously under her fingers. 

“Soon.” Buffy grasps the Wiccan’s wrist gently, not wanting the woman to stop since she’s so close to release.

Tara chuckles deeply as she strokes faster over Buffy’s swollen nub, pressing more firmly as she hears the low whimper and feels the continuing flinching of the muscle as her fingers are finally flooded with the slayer’s climax. Continuing to stroke, but letting up on the pressure, Tara nips on the flesh of the slayer’s neck as Buffy’s bucking body finally starts to calm down. 

Releasing her grip finally on Tara’s wrist, Buffy trails her fingers down the woman’s hand, caressing the fingers that are gently cupping her now. “Clothes.” Buffy softly whispers, feeling Tara smile against her neck.

“Clothes, definitely.” Tara nibbles gently on the flesh of Buffy’s neck before easing back from the slayer, smirking at the quiet groan she gets when she moves her hand away from the slayer’s apex. “Don’t worry, once the clothes are off, you’ll get more of the same and something even better.” 

Buffy feels her face flush even as she’s kicking off her shoes and leaning up to yank her shirt off, her eyes practically glued on the Wiccan’s body as Tara quickly disrobes. “Damn, Tara.” Buffy exclaims, her eyes glinting with mirth as Tara blushes as she realizes what she’d said. Moaning quietly at the sight of full breasts topped with rosy colored nipples, Buffy drags her eyes slowly down the Wiccan’s curves, exhaling loudly as she realizes Tara’s a natural blonde, the tantalizing strip of dark blonde curls making her fingers itch to play over the glistening hairs and pluck at them teasingly. 

“Buffy, I’ve been thinking of this moment for the past six months. Something I never thought I would have a chance at… ever. Now, you’re half naked in my bed, my fingers still wet with your climax and all I can think about is burying my fingers deep inside you until I make you explode then licking up every bit of liquid I can find and bringing you to at least two more orgasms with my teeth, lips and tongue.” Tara explains as she moves to straddle Buffy, pressing her back against the bed as the slayer had stopped taking her clothes off when she’d finished stripping, her thoughts obviously elsewhere, not even knowing if Buffy had heard a word she’d just said. Slipping her hands between Buffy’s jeans and flesh, Tara works them down the slayer’s body, moaning softly as her eyes confirm what her fingers had already found out. The slayer was completely smooth and silky soft. 

It takes a few minutes, but the Wiccan’s words seep into the slayer’s brain. Growling deeply, Buffy reaches out, grasping Tara’s hips gently and pulls her down on top of her in the bed, kissing her firmly as she rolls over half on top of her. “Not yet, you’re not.” Buffy breathes against Tara’s lips as she starts to stroke tenderly over Tara’s flesh.

Tara moans deeply, arching up into the strong, calloused hand of the slayer. Surprised at how Buffy doesn’t hesitate but starts to stroke, cup, pinch, and squeeze her flesh. Not knowing why she’s surprised, having known the slayer long enough to realize when she decides she wants something, she goes after it with everything at her disposal. 

Buffy nips gently on Tara’s bottom lip as she strokes over her breast, finally pinching and gently twisting the hardened nipple, watching the pleasure crossing Tara’s face and dark blue eyes looking at her between slit eyelids. Smirking as she more feels the rumbling moan coming from Tara than hears it. Releasing the swollen lip, Buffy laves it with her tongue. Gently squeezing Tara’s breast, Buffy starts to kiss and lick her way down the slender, white column of Tara’s neck, moaning as she laps at the little gathering of perspiration in the hollow, having to admit that the Wiccan tastes wonderful, earthy and lightly salty. Trailing her fingers down Tara’s rib cage and slowly playing over the flesh of her abdomen, Buffy works her mouth slowly down Tara’s chest, a soft whimper escaping her throat as her lips encounter the crinkled areola surrounding the hard rosy nipple.

“Goddess, Buffy.” Tara growls, arching up into the slayer’s mouth as Buffy finally wraps her lips around her nipple and starts to suckle and flick her tongue over the flesh. Grasping the slayer’s head firmly in her hands, Tara pulls Buffy even tighter against her, urging her to take more of her breast into that pleasure-giving cavern.

“So good…” Buffy mumbles around the flesh, eagerly laving, nibbling and suckling on the flesh deciding she’s definitely going to be a breast gal, because it’d be a damn shame to let these babies go to waste. Slowly circling Tara’s breast with her tongue, she finally feels soft, damp curls under her wandering fingertips, unconsciously jerking as Tara’s hips buck, her fingers gliding down further to slip between wet folds. “Oh, my…” Buffy whimpers, burying her face against Tara’s breast as she strokes and slowly learns Tara’s body. The flesh hot, wet… so wet… Buffy moans loudly as Tara gyrates against her fingers, feeling the tips dipping briefly inside the Wiccan, finally easing her fingers away from the tantalizing opening, with Tara’s body trying to follow. Nipping lightly on the flesh under Tara’s nipple, Buffy growls loudly. “Wanna learn. Behave.” 

Tara bites hard on her bottom lip, hoping the pain will help take some of the edge off her desire, but not really thinking it will as Buffy’s fingers stroke slowly over her. Whimpering as fingers find and stroke her clit, making her jerk uncontrollably.

‘Why do guys have such a hard time figuring this out?’ Buffy silently wonders to herself, slowly nipping and licking her way down Tara’s body as she circles and squeezes the swollen muscle, grinning slightly at the low whimpers and Tara’s wiggling body. Chuckling deeply as Tara’s hands clench in her hair and tug almost roughly, silently wondering if Tara’s even aware of what she’s doing. 

Tara bucks uncontrollably as Buffy finally strokes more firmly over her body, her blood pounding fast and hard as she twitches, her body stiffening as the orgasm works through her.

Inhaling deeply as she feels the small, warm flood of liquid over her fingers, Buffy buries her face against Tara’s abdomen, inhaling deeply of Tara’s climax even as she continues to circle around the spasming muscle lightly. As Tara’s bucking hips slow down and the clenching hands start to stroke tenderly over her head, Buffy presses her lips against the start of Tara’s mound, shifting to ease her body between the Wiccan’s legs. 

“Goddess, Buffy.” Tara strokes tenderly over Buffy’s head, letting her fingers trail down Buffy’s ear as she feels her hot mouth kissing slowly over her mound. “I thought you didn’t like research.” Tara chuckles at the sound of her own deep, rough voice.

Trailing her tongue over the damp flesh, Buffy grins at the sound of Tara’s voice. Nuzzling her lips against Tara’s flesh, she dips her tongue between swollen lips, rumbling her pleasure as the earthy and sweet flavor of the Wiccan invades her mouth. “Like this research.” Buffy finally growls deeply before nuzzling deeper into Tara, eagerly licking and suckling on the flesh she finds, grasping Tara’s hips firmly as Tara almost bucks her off even as the Wiccan floods her mouth with her next orgasm. Groaning and licking her lips, Buffy rubs her cheek over Tara’s inner thigh as Tara’s body slowly calms. Gently scraping her short nails over Tara’s hip, swirling them teasingly around the blonde curls. 

Tara grasps the playful hand as the fingers start to gently tug on her curls, threading their fingers together. “Come ‘ere.” Tara orders softly, tugging gently.

“Not done.” Buffy growls, nipping gently on one of Tara’s swollen outer lips.

“Please?” Tara begs, tugging again on Buffy’s hand, smiling as Buffy shifts and starts to slowly kiss her way up her body.

Buffy finally makes her way to Tara’s lips, lying atop the Wiccan as Tara pulls her down against herself. “I wasn’t finished.” 

Tara smiles against Buffy’s lips. Moaning softly as she tastes herself on the slayer, her tongue coming out to gather her own flavor that still clings to the lips above her. Her hands start a gentle exploration of Buffy’s back as her tongue and mouth shift lower to cleanse the moisture of her own juices from the slayer’s chin. 

Buffy shivers at the teasing fingers along her back and the gentle teeth that scrape across her chin, groaning softly as the teasing fingers start to work more firmly over her body.

Tara works her way back to Buffy’s parted lips, sliding her tongue into the warmth of the slayer’s mouth. As tongues tangle and battle she shifts a hip, rolling them so she’s now pressing the slayer into the bed, her hands splayed out on Buffy’s ass, firmly massaging the firm flesh. 

Buffy’s hips press up into Tara when a thigh slips between her legs, whimpering softly into the kiss as she starts to gently rock, her hands traveling down to Tara’s ass as she pulls the Wiccan closer. 

Tara breaks the kiss, sucking in a much needed lungful of air as she nips down the slayer’s chin before working her way to her ear. Tracing an earlobe with the tip of her tongue, Tara finally sucks the lobe into her mouth and bites down gently, smiling as Buffy’s hips jerk up into her and she moans deep in her chest. Releasing the earlobe, Tara traces her tongue around the outer rim of the slayer’s ear before whispering into it. 

Buffy shudders and pulls the Wiccan closer as she feels the warm breath blowing across her ear. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this for six months.” Tara dips the tip of her tongue into Buffy’s ear. “All the things I want to do to your body.” She nips at the upper curve of the slayer’s ear. “All the things I want to make you feel.” She trails her tongue down the back of the slayer’s ear to gently nip the soft spot behind it. 

Buffy groans and digs her fingers into Tara’s ass as the Wiccan teases her with her words and mouth, her hips starting to rock faster as she slips her own thigh against the warm wetness between the Wiccan’s legs. 

Tara moans softly as she presses against Buffy’s thigh, her nose now tracing the slayer’s ear as she brings her mouth back to whisper her wishes once more. “I want to take you to places you’ve never been before. Heights you’ve never reached or that you thought were unobtainable.” She moans softly into Buffy’s ear as Buffy flexes her thigh against her. “Remember what I said upstairs?” She flexes her own thigh into Buffy as she grinds down on the slayer’s thigh. 

Buffy whimpers and shakes her head, how she is supposed to think at this point she doesn’t know, as she hooks a leg over Tara’s looking for more pressure against her throbbing clit. 

“I believe kissing, licking, nibbling and possibly even taking a little bite out of your ass was what I’d mentioned.” She performs each task on the slayer’s earlobe as she mentions them. 

Buffy lets out a long, deep groan as her fingers dig into Tara’s ass, her hips jerking against Tara’s thigh as her body trembles in climax. 

Tara chuckles softly and kisses her way back to Buffy’s mouth as she feels the warm flood of fresh fluid against her thigh making her shiver herself. “But first…” She traces Buffy’s parted lips with her tongue. “I believe I promised to make you cum at least twice with my mouth.” She kisses the slayer deeply. “And I always keep my promises.” She nips Buffy’s lower lip, smiling at the shudder that shakes the slayer as she works her way down her neck. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” Buffy whimpers the words as Tara bites gently on her neck, hearing an answering chuckle before the flesh is sucked roughly into Tara’s mouth for a few moments before Tara moves on, stopping at her breasts. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone dying from multiple orgasms.” Tara grins as she nips firmly on Buffy’s breasts, carefully avoiding the small, tight, hard nipples. “But if you would like to see how many you can take in a row without passing out, I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Tara!” Buffy half groans, half growls as the witch ignores her aching nipples as she works her way back and forth across each breast, knowing that there are going to be marks on her body from her lover’s strong suckling and firm nips. 

Tara chuckles wickedly before finally nipping roughly on one nipple while pinching and twisting the other one firmly.

“TARA!” Buffy cries out, pushing her body hard up into the witch’s as she feels a small orgasm flowing through her with Tara’s dual attention to her nipples.

Tara groans deeply as she grinds her abdomen against the slayer’s apex as the feeling of warm wetness splashes lightly onto her and trails down her body. “I believe that’s three.” Tara smirks as she hears the low groan coming from the slayer with her words. “Have you ever become so sensitive that just a breath of air across your clit can make you come, Buffy? Or does the whole slayer healing not let you get to that point?” Tara questions as she makes her way inexorably down Buffy’s body, lapping at the damp skin before nibbling here and there.

Buffy whimpers as Tara’s teeth scrape gently down her lower abdomen and over the beginning swells of her mound. “You’re wanting me to think… right now?” Buffy blinks and lifts her head to stare at Tara incredulously. 

“You seem pretty coherent.” Tara brushes her lips across the desire-covered mound, her tongue darting out occasionally to gather some of the liquid. “Come on, Slayer. Give up the information.”

Buffy groans and drops her head back onto Tara’s pillow. “Never been that sensitive. But other than one glaring exception, I’ve never gone at it that many times before and the exception to the rule was strictly fucking, not foreplay.”

“Foreplay is the fun part.” Tara murmurs, placing tiny little nips along the flesh of Buffy’s mound. “And more often than not it’s the more pleasurable part. Making love and being pleased is more than just sticking it in and pounding away.” Tara offers, grinning as she hears the loud whimper coming from Buffy.

“You’re missing a vital piece to that particular equation.” Buffy finally murmurs, though her face is flushed and extremely hot at the witch’s comment. “And how do you know about that type of thing?”

“I’m a lesbian, Buffy. Not dead or unknowledgeable. I do have a few straight friends.” Tara growls playfully and nips firmly on Buffy’s swollen outer lip, chuckling at the response she gets.

“HEY!” Buffy yelps at the feel of sharp teeth. 

“And like anything else, if you hit the right spot it can be extremely pleasurable. Of course, a good hard fucking does have its moments, too.” Tara laughs delightedly as Buffy props herself up and glares at her. 

“Who are you?” Buffy reaches down and taps Tara’s nose that’s centimeters from her apex. “The Tara I know does not use words like that. She’s sweet, innocent, shy and doesn’t cuss.”

Tara laughs and buries her face against Buffy’s apex, nuzzling between Buffy’s swollen lips, letting her tongue start to stroke and traverse the slayer’s body intimately for a few moments before answering. “I’m nowhere near being innocent, Buffy. Before the night is through, you’re going to be aware of that fact. Shy… not so much anymore. Occasionally yes, but not always. Sweet depends on your point of view. I don’t cuss a lot or often, but trust me, I know the words and use them well.”

Buffy narrows her gaze on Tara, not really believing the blonde, before groaning and dropping back onto the bed as a warm, strong tongue strokes fully over her clit. “Oh, God…” Buffy whimpers. 

“You taste so good.” Tara whispers, finally getting serious after picking on her lover. Lapping hungrily at the slayer’s body as she gathers more of the slayer’s desire with each stroke of her tongue, making sure to drag the whole length of it over the slayer’s clit every time, Tara hisses out in pleasure as Buffy jerks and cries out as another orgasm works its way out of her. Eagerly gathering the escaping fluid, Tara nuzzles into the slayer’s body and finally wraps her lips around the small, hard button and suckles gently.

“Oh, God… Oh, God…” Buffy’s hips jerk and press into Tara’s mouth at the delightfully sinful feelings working through her as the suction on her pounding clit steadily strengthens. Feeling another climax building rapidly, Buffy screams Tara’s name loudly as she explodes when Tara bites gently, but firmly on her clit. Holding Tara to her body with both hands, Buffy pushes herself into the Wiccan as her body pulses uncontrollably, another orgasm following quickly as Tara’s tongue flicks fast and hard against her and the rumbling noise coming from Tara vibrates against her needy body, playing havoc with the bundle of nerves.

Panting heavily as she tries to draw some much needed oxygen into her lungs, Tara growls softly, wanting more of the slayer’s delightfully sinful flavor. Swearing that the slayer’s cum has a serious hint of rich white chocolate in it, and white chocolate has always been her favorite. Throwing the slayer’s legs over her shoulders, she delves back into the slayer, this time burying her tongue as deeply as she can in her, curling and pulling the liquid from inside her.

“SHIT!!!” Buffy cries out again, squeezing her legs gently together and clenching around the tongue stroking in and out of her body, curling and doing God only knows what to her at a feverish pace until she explodes, a starburst of colors appearing behind her tightly closed eyelids.

“YES!” Tara cries out with the slayer’s orgasm splashing onto her, before trying to engulf the slayer’s sex and drink down every bit of the rich liquid, knowing she would devour the slayer if she could. Trying to keep contact with the slayer’s writhing body as Buffy shifts and whimpers under her, Tara digs her fingers into the slayer’s hips as she suckles and licks at all the flesh at her disposal, part of her listening to the slayer dragging in lungful after lungful of air, exhaling it loudly. Giving Buffy the chance to calm down, she gentles her movements and tenderly trails her tongue over the slayer’s heated, swollen flesh, smirking at Buffy’s comment.

“You said twice.” Buffy finally pants out, tugging gently on Tara’s hair, her eyesight unfocused as she blinks trying to figure out why it sometimes takes her forever to see what’s right in front of her face.

“Sorry. Can’t count.” Tara offers, chuckling wickedly at the harrumph she gets from Buffy at that comment. Lovingly kissing her way over the slayer’s thighs, Tara urges Buffy over onto her stomach. “Do you have any strength left in you, Slayer?”

“Questionable.” Buffy admits seriously, burying her face in the pillow that smells like Tara. Feeling the witch climb up the bed, Buffy groans loudly as she feels wet heat pressing against one ass cheek. When hard nipples drag across her back as Tara starts to grind her body against her, Buffy bucks into the witch finally understanding what she’s doing and the thought of Tara riding her ass until she climaxes makes the desire coalesce quickly within her again. “Ride me, Tara!” Buffy growls loudly, pressing into the witch as she tightens her ass muscles giving Tara something harder to rub against. 

Tara pushes up with her arms, effectively pressing her lower body down into the bucking slayer’s body. Rocking faster and harder with the slayer’s words, as she feels the flesh under her becoming more rigid, giving her a harder surface to ride, Tara takes advantage of the offer and grinds herself roughly against the slayer, crying out the slayer’s name a few minutes later as she climaxes against Buffy’s ass, collapsing on top of the slayer as her arms give out as she shakes and whimpers.

Buffy buries her face back in the pillow, grinning as Tara’s body presses her into her bed, the feel of the Wiccan panting heavily above her even as she can feel her desire and orgasm trickling down her body making her happier than she would ever have imagined. Waiting a few minutes as Tara slowly gets control of her body, Buffy finally mumbles against the pillow. “You didn’t mention that earlier.”

Tara grunts softly and nibbles on the slayer’s shoulder. “Couldn’t resist. Plus it gives me a reason to spend extra time on your delectable ass when I make sure I clean you completely of my desire.”  
Tara chuckles softly at the whimper and the pressing of Buffy’s hips into the bed. 

“I’ve never had anyone…” Buffy trails off, somewhat embarrassed at the thought. Feeling Tara shift, her body sliding a little further up hers, she moans as Tara’s hot breath caresses over her ear. 

“You’ve never had anyone kiss, lick, nibble, bite or suck your ass before, Buffy? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Tara whispers hotly into the slayer’s ear, a slow sensuous smile crossing her face at the spreading of the slayer’s legs and the heated moan escaping her lips. 

“No-no-no one.” Buffy finally stutters out, her body heat seeming to go up another ten degrees with the witch’s words. 

“That’s a shame.” Tara nibbles on Buffy’s earlobe gently for a few moments before continuing. “You have a gorgeous ass, Slayer. Your past lovers were idiots never to give it the attention it deserves. Of course, your whole body is going to be getting an inordinate amount of attention in the days, weeks, months and years to come. But right now, that firm, muscular, glorious ass of yours is calling my name.”

Buffy’s arms wrap around the pillow as she buries her face even further into the item as Tara drags her breasts all the way down her back and over her butt, the hard nipples leaving a trail of fire in their wake, even as she feels Tara’s tongue following her spine downwards. “Ohhhhh…” Buffy arches slightly, as Tara doesn’t stop when she reaches her butt but continues her way down between her cheeks and over her puckered hole before slowly circling the sensitive entrance to drive her crazy.

Tara chuckles deeply at the positive response she gets from the slayer at her tender exploration. Flicking her tongue over the puckered flesh, she finally makes her way to the cheek still damp with her climax. Slowly and lovingly she works on licking every square centimeter of the flesh, being sure not to miss a single drop of her cum before working her way over to the other flexing muscle to give it the same treatment. Enjoying the smell of her and Buffy’s combined arousal in the room as she starts to nuzzle and nip on the flesh under her lips.

Buffy swears that Tara’s trying to drive her insane as she nibbles and sucks her way over her ass cheeks, but doesn’t delve between them again. “Tara!” Buffy finally pleads, her whole body coated with a thick film of perspiration as her body throbs painfully with desire.

“What do you want… or need?” Tara huskily questions, inhaling deeply of the slayer’s aroma.

“I need you to make me cum.” Buffy practically whimpers as she rubs her engorged clit against the bed, not able to get the pressure on it that she needs, having been half-tempted to relieve the ache herself, but knowing it wouldn’t be the same as when Tara touches her.

Tara gently urges the slayer to roll over as she straddles one leg as she shifts her body to hover above Buffy’s. Seeing the desperate need and desire in Buffy’s darkened eyes, she strokes her hand firmly up the slayer’s leg before following the crease around to the slayer’s apex, her fingers separating the swollen, coated lips. Keeping eye contact with the slayer as she eases two fingers gently into Buffy’s depths, Tara fights the urge to close her eyes at the feel of the slayer’s body wrapping around her digits. Gathering some of the liquid on her thumb, Tara unconsciously starts to pant as she slowly strokes in and out of her lover while circling the bundle of nerves with her thumb.

Arching into the witch’s touch, Buffy braces her heels in the bed and rocks more firmly against Tara’s touch, silently pleading with her to give her what she needs as she looks into the deep blue eyes offering her the world. “Please.” Buffy simply whispers before closing her eyes and crying out Tara’s name as she curls her fingers and presses firmly inside her at the same time she circles her thumb quickly against her throbbing clit.

Tara buries her face in Buffy’s neck as she feels the hot flood of liquid shooting out of the slayer’s uncontrollable body as Buffy bucks and gyrates under her, almost bucking her off even as she hears her bed covers ripping in the slayer’s grasp. Gently easing her fingers out of Buffy’s body and cupping the slayer a while later, Tara shifts her head and looks at the gasping slayer, only able to see the briefest glimpse of white showing of the slayer’s eyes. Dropping her head wearily back against the sweaty neck, Tara closes her eyes and lets her body slowly relax into Buffy’s overheated body. “I love you, Buffy.” Tara whispers softly before slowly falling asleep. 

***

“Food.” Buffy whimpers quietly, the smell of the food making its way down the stairs.

“Shit.” Tara rumbles against Buffy’s breast, dragging her eyes open to glare accusingly at the clock. “Why did you let me fall asleep?”

Buffy snorts and shifts moaning quietly at the feel of her pleasantly aching body. “I think I was pretty much comatose when you crashed, so there was no ‘letting you’ do anything.” Buffy points out.

“Not a good enough reason.” Tara moans and rolls off Buffy, looking for and finding their clothes, she tosses Buffy hers while smirking at the sight of Buffy’s spotted body. 

Buffy quirks an eyebrow at Tara before dropping her eyes to her body, groaning at the love bites covering a good portion of her chest, stomach and inner thighs. Moving to sit on the bed, she whimpers as a more sensitive spot becomes obvious on her ass. Standing quickly she tries to twist around to look, before finally giving up and looking pleadingly at Tara. “I have a sore spot.”

Tara starts to laugh as Buffy turns her back to her and bends over. Groaning at the sight of the slayer’s gorgeous ass, Tara fights the urge to drop to her knees and start licking and nibbling her way across the flesh again. Finally seeing the bruised spot, Tara leans down and presses a soft kiss against it. “I think I might have gotten carried away, sorry, honey.”

Buffy moans quietly as Tara’s lips caress over the spot, making her body shiver in response. “Keep that up, and it’ll completely leave my mind.”

Tara chuckles delightedly before swiping her tongue tenderly over the spot. “I’ll make it up to you, Slayer. I promise.”

Buffy whimpers at the thought. “You do much of anything else to me, and I’m not so sure I’ll live through it.”

“But there are so many more things to do.” Tara practically purrs the statement as she finishes dressing. Smirking as Buffy’s body flushes and her nipples harden with her comment.

Buffy whimpers and rubs her hands over her face before finally dropping them to look into mischievous blue eyes watching her. Shaking her head and smiling as she closes the distance between them, Buffy loops her arms around Tara’s neck and melts into the witch’s body as Tara’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close. “I love you, Tara. And I have to admit that I have probably been in love with you for the last five months give or take.”

Tara closes her eyes, her heart expanding at the slayer’s words. “You can’t know how happy that makes me, Buffy.” Tara whispers, finally opening her eyes to look into loving hazel. “I love you, so much. And honestly, that’s the real reason I moved back in here. I was going to give it a year, and see if maybe, just maybe, you could feel the same way for me. After a year, if you didn’t, I was planning on moving out and eventually away.”

“No leaving.” Buffy slowly shakes her head. “You’re staying here, with me. The not so bright slayer finally bought a clue and will never willingly give you up, as long as I have a say.”

“No, no leaving.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer before dipping her head down the short distance and kissing her lover tenderly and softly. 

“I’m going to have another little talk with Willow. And she will NOT be bothering you again. I promise you, not again.” Buffy whispers softly, playing her fingers over the soft skin of Tara’s neck as she seals the promise with a kiss.

***

The End


End file.
